


Traditions

by t_writes



Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 weeks, Caring Eddie Diaz, Easter, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soft Eddie Diaz, Traditions, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_writes/pseuds/t_writes
Summary: 9-1-1 Week 2020 - Day 2 - “You scared the shit out of me” + fun
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: based on my personal experiences growing up in the south as a Latina (and also a raised-Catholic))
> 
> if u like it pls consider popping by and giving it a like on [Tumblr](https://bombera.tumblr.com/post/623002330898612225/traditions) or feel free to come by just to chat about buddie + fic :))

Eddie Diaz is only Catholic three times a year: Ash Wednesday, Easter, and Christmas. His family would chastise him for such an admission, but they're just as bad. Except maybe his tías.

After Ash Wednesday Mass this year, Eddie takes Christopher to hang out with the family.

Eddie hunches over a dozen plastic cups at a small folding table in the backyard. He sits next to Christopher and a couple of his nephews and nieces as they dye egg shells. Looking around, everyone has a cross of ash stamped in the middle of their forehead, each hastily sketched by their priest. The pads of their fingers are a mess of technicolor. The smell vinegar burns in Eddie's nose, taking him back to when he was a kid, making these with his grandmother.

"Look, Dad," says Chris, waving his half blue, half green cascarón at Eddie.

"Nice one." Eddie smiles, lifting his own purple egg in response. They let them dry, re-dying the lighter ones as necessary, and only knocking over a few cups of dye in the process.

It's all going pretty well if you ask Eddie. 

"I think this is the best part," says Christopher, watching as Eddie lines up the dried cascarónes in an empty egg carton. They'll fill them with confetti and seal them with a tiny square of colorful tissue paper and glue.

He hands Chris one of the full cartons and a bag of confetti and lets him get to work. Meanwhile, Eddie keeps an eye on Chris's littlest cousin who's ready to start smashing the eggs before the glue even dries. 

When they finish, Eddie dutifully gathers the cascarónes that made it through the whole affair and puts them away in his tía's pantry for Easter in a couple months. As they leave, though, Chris tugs on his hand. 

"What's up, bud?" Eddie glances at his son. 

"I've got an idea," Chris grins, all mischief. 

-

The next day, Chris visits Eddie during his shift at the station. 

He texts Cap to warn him of what's coming. The only response he gets is a laughing emoji. 

Buck is rolling up the water hoses with Chimney's help when they find him. Chimney notices them first but Eddie puts a finger to his lips. Chim smirks but nods subtly and continues to hold the line as Buck dutifully rolls it up along the floor. 

When they get close enough Chris jumps on Buck, smashing one of the confetti eggs over the top of his head, laughing wildly. 

Buck turns around, mouth agape, to look at Chris. A smile breaks out over his face as the confetti falls from his hair to his face to the shoulders of his uniform. 

"You scared the shit out of me!" Buck exclaims, then slaps a hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he says, voice muffled by his hand. 

Eddie laughs loudly, incredulous. Chim is laughing too, shaking his head. 

"So, you—" Chim gasps for breath between peals of laughter, "you won't curse in front of Christopher, but you'll curse in front of my six-month-old baby?"   
  
Buck hugs Christopher before saying defensively, "She can't understand me!"

"You're so ridiculous," Eddie says, smothering his laughter with his hand. 

"Am not—" Buck starts but Eddie cuts him off by crushing the confetti egg he'd been hiding behind his back and sprinkling its colorful remains over Buck and Chris. 

This time Buck huffs, slightly offended, but still laughing. Christopher is smiling big as ever next to him, covered in confetti. 

"I don't know, you look pretty ridiculous to me," Eddie smiles. 

-

Later, over lunch, guest-starring Christopher and Athena, Buck mentions his own Easter egg tradition off-handedly. 

"You boil them?" Eddie asks, trying to understand. 

"Yeah, then we dye them with, like, Kool-Aid or food dye," Buck says like it's nothing. 

"But, what do you do with them?" Christopher asks over his plate of macaroni al la Chef Bobby Nash. 

"Eat them." 

Eddie tries not to feel scandalized, but some of it must show on his face because Buck laughs. 

"Yeah, I know, not as much fun," he says around a mouthful of noodles. 

Eddie quietly agrees, if only because he enjoys the sight of confetti tangled in Buck's curls and his son's big smile upon putting it there. 


End file.
